After the Serpent's Tail Starring Axel and Lioness
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel is having a hard time after his battle with the Serpent's Tail and Lioness giving the location to the Serpent's Tail HQ and she has a bad dream. Can our two heroes admit their love? AxelxLioness


After the Serpent's Tail Starring Axel and Lioness

Axel: Glad the day is over from yesterday.

Lioness: Axel you ok? You know you can always talk to me.

Axel: (sighs) I appreciate you trying to be there for me but Lee told me what happened to my Dad well what he knew anyway.

Lioness: I understand come to me when you want to talk Axel. Remember I'm your friend.

Axel nodded.

Hawk: So Lee isn't in our hair anymore?

Garrett: Nope. He's back to his old self like before he went off to be bent.

Shark: But how did he become that?

Garrett: I guess the Leader of the Serpent's Tail found him whoever he is.

King: An Asian named Guan.

Lioness: And Axel's Dad is his prisoner.

Garrett: But I thought—

Axel: Well Lee didn't know all the truth. (turns to the others) Lee was in charge of Project Chryllis the Governorment's plan to make a super-soldier my dad was Security Liaison and Lee used my Dad's DNA to make Dragon Dad never knew but Lee wasn't willing to stop with just one he wanted to fill the world with his creations but he needed more money than the Goveourment would grant so he took money from the Serpent's Tail in exchange for cloning secrets. Dad caught him Lee offered him anything to keep quiet he refuses and the Serpent's Tail found and went after Dad and Paine the bomb did go off but Dad I have no idea what happened if he's alive or dead.

Lioness: Guan will pay for what he did I hope Lee learned his lesson.

Axel: Me too. (sighs) I need air.

Lioness: Ok Axel. (quietly) Whatever happened Axel I will help you find the truth.

Dragon: (who just arrived) We must talk.

Lioness: Why you and me?

Dragon: You and King are the closest to Axel and I have info that Axel needs and I think should come from you and King.

Lioness: Ok. (turns to King) King.

King: Ok.

Dragon: These are the co-ordinates to the Serpent's Tail HQ I can't tell you anymore. I just think you two should show Axel.

Lioness and King: Ok.

Later that night Lioness was having a hard time in her sleep.

Nightmare

Axel, Lioness and King battling the Serpent's Tail when Guan came and killed Sebastian Manning.

Axel: (growls) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! (picking up a knife) NOW DIE GUAN!

Guan: (yells) NOT LIKELY MANNING YOU MADE YOURSELF MY ENEMY!

Lioness: That is where you're wrong you made yourself Axel's enemy.

Guan: Oh really?

King: Yeah really.

Then Axel threw the knife but then Guan vanished and reappeared holding Lioness hostage and made the knife hit Lioness in the hand!

Lioness: (screams in pain) Argh!

Axel: (yells) No Lioness! I'm sorry.

Lioness: No Axel I should be sorry I failed help you save your Dad.

Then she died.

Reality

Lioness: ARGH!

Then Axel came in.

Axel: You ok Lioness?

Lioness: Had a nightmare that Guan kill your Dad and made you stab me in the hand that kills me.

Axel: Li I'd never stab you anywhere.

Lioness: I know and Axel the Co-Ordinates to the Serpent's Tail HQ in Asia.

Axel: How did you get them?

Lioness: Dragon gave them to me and King. (begins crying) I want to help you find your Dad Axel just please let me help.

Axel: I will let you and the others help but we better get some Z's.

And he gets up to leave.

Lioness: No Axel stay with me please.

Axel decided he better stay with Lioness with she was desperate for his company.

Axel: Ok Li we better get some Z's through.

Lioness: We will after I reveal this I have these deep feelings for you right after we first met.

Axel: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Lioness: Yeah I love you.

Axel: You want to know something? (Lioness nods) I love you too Cat.

And the two kissed happily.

Axel: We better get some sleep before we doing anything against the Serpent's Tail.

Lioness: But not before we send some time together?

Axel: (smiles) Sure. Lioness.

Lioness: (smiles) Axel.

And they hugged deeply and fell asleep happily.

The End


End file.
